Cinta Pertamaku
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Umulku 5 tahun. Cinta peltamaku adalah gulu TK-ku. / Namaku Takao Kazunari. Umurku 22 tahun. Cinta pertamaku adalah murid di TK-ku. / Kemudian mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa bersama, maka mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. AU. Pedonari/Chintalou. [chapter 3 & bonus]
1. Kasusnya Midorima

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sensei!Takao/Shota!Mido. Pedophilia alert. AU. OOC. Typo. Plothole. Etc. DLDR**

Note: ga ada hubungannya sama KB series, in case you were wondering.

* * *

[Chapter 1: Kasusnya Midorima]

_**Pertama kali bertemu dengan guru berisik itu, kupikir guru itu mengganggu sekali ...**_

Namaku Mido_l_ima Shinta_l_ou. Umu_l_ku lima tahun. Aku tinggal be_l_sama sepupuku, Akashi Seijuuro, di Kyoto. O_l_ang tuaku dokte_l_ dan pe_l_awat di Tokyo, jadi me_l_eka sangat sibuk dan mempunyai waktu yang sedikit untukku, makanya aku dititipkan pada Akashi. Lagipula ayah bilang ia ingin aku me_l_asakan masa kecil di daerah pedesaan sebelum masuk sekolah dasa_l_.

Aku be_l_sekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak Ajaib. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh da_l_i _l_umah Akashi, jadi Akashi tidak mempe_l_masalahkannya. Akashi bilang ia tidak ingin aku menunggu sekolah sampai cukup umu_l_ untuk mendafta_l_ SD dan diam saja di _l_umah.

TK Ajaib dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon tinggi, jadi suasannya sejuk sekali. Meski letaknya yang jauh da_l_i kota, yang be_l_sekolah di sini lumayan banyak. Ada si be_l_isik Kise _L_youta, si p_l_eman Aomine Daiki, si bawel Kagami Taiga, Ku_l_oko Tetsuya yang selalu mengeko_l_i Kagami, si _l_akus Mu_l_asakiba_l_aAtsushi, Momoi Satsuki yang sepe_l_ti ibu-ibu, dan lain sebagainya.

Gu_l_u-gu_l_u di TK Ajaib juga baik-baik ... mungkin. Bebe_l_apa di antaranya ada yang tengil, sepe_l_ti Hyuuga-sensei contohnya. Bebe_l_apa ada yang polos sekali, sepe_l_ti Kiyoshi-sensei.

TK Ajaib memang dipenuhi o_l_ang yang baik, namun tidak ada satupun yang bena_l_-bena _l _ak_l_ab denganku. Me_l_eka bilang aku o_l_ang yang susah didekati, jadi me_l_eka menye_l_ah untuk bena_l_-bena_l _ak_l_ab denganku. Ya aku sih tidak mempe_l_masalahkannya! Toh aku tidak me_l_asa kesepian—nanodayo.

_**Tapi guru itu berbeda dari yang lain ...**_

Dia selalu mengeko_l_iku kemana-mana. Ke _l_uang makan, _l_uang main, _l_uang musik, bahkan sampai ke kama_l_ mandi! Padahal aku sudah se_l_ing mengusi_l_nya, tapi ia selalu kembali lagi!

"Memangnya Shin-chan tidak kesepian kalau kutinggal?"—ia pe_l_nah tanya suatu hari. Dasar sok tahu!

Ia sepe_l_ti kutu! Susah dihilangkan!

Kemudian aku la_l_i untuk menghinda_l_inya,

"Shin-chan! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?"

Tapi dia selalu mengeja_l_.

"Pe_l_gi sana! Pe_l_gi!"

"_Sensei _dan Midorin mulai lagi deh." Seru Momoi sambil menyeruput jus rasa pisangnya.

"_Sensei _seneng banget sih ngisengin Mido_l_imacchi!" seru Kise yang bersemangat.

"Mau ta_l_uhan siapa yang menang, gak? Midorima yang berhasil lolos apa _sensei_ yang berhasil nangkep Midorima?" seru Aomine.

"Ikutan! Aku ta_l_uhan _sensei _yang menang!" seru Kagami.

"C_en_c_ei." _Seru Kuroko.

"_Sensei_. Soalnya _sensei_ selalu bikin cemilan enak." Kata Murasakibara.

"Aku sih Midorimacchi! Masa kalian ga ada yang percaya Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise.

"Aku juga taruhin Midorin! Kalau aku kalah kalian aku masakin!" pekik Momoi.

Seketika semuanya langsung batal taruhan.

Aku tahu kalau me_l_eka suka ta_l_uhan di belakangku. Soalnya aku tahu me_l_eka tahu, setiap aku kabu_l _dari _sensei _pasti—

"KUTANGKAP KAU, SHIN-CHAN!"

"—AAAAAA!"

—_Sensei _akan menangkapku. Selalu.

"Kena deh kamu!" sang guru be_l_ambut _l_aven itu tertawa puas sambil menggendongku. Aku pun me_l_onta-_l_onta minta dilepaskan, tapi ia te_l_lalu kuat—dan besar. "Kamu kenapa selalu kabur sih tiap melihatku? Aku 'kan bukan monster!"

"Tidak! Kau monste_l_! Monste_l_ menge_l_ikan yang akan memakanku nanodayo! Lepaskaaann!" ujarku masih membe_l_ontak.

"Du-duh! Hati-hati dong, Shin-chan! Kalau kue wortelnya tumpah gimana?" keluh _sensei_.

"Gak peduli! Aku gak suka kue wo_l_tel nanodayo!"

_Sensei _lalu tertawa, "Hmmm boong banget sih. Aku tahu kok kalo Shin-chan sukaaaaa banget sama kue wortel! Akashi yang memberitahuku."

A-Akashi memberitahunya? Dasar pengkhianat!

"Nggak kok, nanodayo! Lepaskan aku dasar pedo-mesum!"

"Oke oke, tapi hanya kalau Shin-chan makan kue buatanku loh~" si _sensei _bejat itu pun mulai menjejaliku dengan kue wo_l_tel. (Ka_l_ena gengsi) tentu saja aku menolaknya, nanodayo! Tapi gu_l_u itu sangat ke_l_as kepala dan tetap menjejaliku hingga aku sesak napas!

Ka_l_ena capek dijejelin ga_l_pu (aku tidak menye_l_ah kok! Hanya capek!), akhi_l_nya aku membuka mulutku untuk memakan kuenya. Tapi saat mau disantap—

—_sensei _itu malah mena_l_ik ga_l_punya da_l_i mulutku dan memakan kuenya.

"Loh? Kenapa marah begitu? Katanya gak suka kue wortel?"

O_l_ang ini!

"Balikin kueku!" seruku lantang. "Balikin! Balikiiiin!"

"Whoa—whoa! Shin-chan! Hati-hati! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Balikin!" aku masih be_l_usaha untuk menggapai pi_l_ing be_l_isi kue yang dipegang _sensei_.

"Shin-chan! Aku beneran mau jatuh nih—waaaa!"

Badan _sensei _pun terjungkal kebelakang. Alhasil, kue wo_l_tel yang mati-matian ditahan _sensei _pun melayang dan ... mendarat di atas wajah _sensei. _Sontak, semua anak yang menyaksikan pun te_l_tawa—te_l_masuk aku.

"_L_asakan, nanodayo!" Aku menunjuk-nunjukkan dengan tampang puas sekali. "Siapa su_l_uh main-main denganku, nanodayo!"

Tapi, tidak sepe_l_ti biasanya. Biasanya _sensei _itu akan langsung balas mengejekku. Tapi tadi tidak. Ia hanya melihatku dan te_l_senyum ... te_l_senyum menge_l_ikan.

[baca: tersenyum lembut sekali dan berbeda dari biasanya jadi mengerikan.]

"Ke-kenapa melihatku kayak gitu, na-nanodayo?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, hehe. Tapi Shin-chan manis sekali kalau tertawa seperti itu."

_Manis._

_**Manis.**_

_Shin-chan __**manis**__._

_.._

_.._

_PLAK._

"O-ow! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku seperti itu?! Tidak sopan!"

"_Sensei _yang tidak sopan! Be-be_l_bica_l_a aneh sepe_l_ti itu!"

Aku pun be_l_la_l_i meninggalkan _sensei _yang menganga. Aku juga gak tahu kenapa aku la_l_i waktu itu. Tapi _l_asanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pe_l_gi da_l_i _sensei_.

.

"Midorin berubah banget yaaa ..." kata Momoi.

"Iya! Dulu Midorimacchi itu galak banget! _'Jangan dekati aku, nanodayo!'_" Kise pun menirukan gaya berbicara Midorima yang mengundang tawa banyak orang.

"Mido_l_ima-kun juga beda kalau di dekat _cencei_ ..." ujar Kuroko.

"Ngaco kamu, nanodayo." Sergahku.

"Tidak, Tetsu benar. Kalau di dekat _sensei, _kamu seperti ... gadis perawan."

Sebuah bola basket menghantam wajah Aomine.

"MAKSUDNYA MALU-MALU GITU IH BIASA AJA KALI GAK USAH NIMPUK JUGA KELES!" seru Aomine tidak terima.

"Habis siapa su_l_uh ngomong gak senonoh." Kata Kagami, disusul anggukan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin Midochin suka _sensei_?"

_PFFFFTTTT ..._

"Hahahaha sumpah lucu banget deh kamu, Murasakibara!" Aomine tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aomine-kun, tidak _c_opan." Seru Kuroko.

"Tapi bisa juga sih. Habis ga_l_a-ga_l_a _sensei _juga 'kan dia be_l_ubah."

"Ta-tapi Kagamicchi, mereka kan laki-laki—"

"MEMANGNYA APA SALAHNYA JIKA MEREKA LAKI-LAKI? Cinta mengenal persamaan! JUSTRU KARENA MEREKA LAKI-LAKI JADINYA LEBIH INDAH?! _GO MIDORIN! _Aku mendukungmu!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop._ Nah, ketauan 'kan Momoi ada bibit-bibit fujoshi.

"Kalian ngaco, nanodayo. Gak ada apa-apa antara _sensei _sama aku."

Tidak, menu_l_utku kalian bena_l_. Pasti ada _apa-apa _anta_l_a _sensei _dan aku. Atau setidaknya aku pada _sensei_. _Sensei _yang begitu menakjubkan di mataku, ka_l_ena selalu menemaniku tanpa aku minta. _Sensei _yang juga begitu menge_l_ikan, ka_l_ena bisa membuatku lebih kacau da_l_i biasanya.

_Menge_l_ikan._

_Menge_l_ikan._

_Menge_l_ikan._

_Menge_l_ikan __**karena hanya **_**sensei **_**yang bisa membuatku sepe**_**l**_**ti ini. **__Be_l_detak tak ka_l_uan sepe_l_ti gadis pe_l_awan jatuh cinta yang dibilang Aomine._

Omong-omong, aku belum kasih tahu nama _sensei_-ku.

Namanya _sensei—_

—**Takao Kazunari.**

(Bukan) cinta pe_l_tamaku.

—_chapter 1:_ _FIN_

_[**NEXT**,Chapter 2: Kasusnya Takao]_

* * *

_Np: My Love – Westlife_

Nb: Gue semacam ngidam sama Pedonari/Chintalou. Terus jadilah ini hahay :"")))) Rencananya fic ini jadi 3 chapter, tapi kalau ada perubahan rencanya ya... tau deh. Eniwei, jangan lupa ripiunya ya!


	2. Kasusnya Takao

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sensei!Takao/Shota!Mido. Pedophilia alert. AU. OOC. Typo. Plothole. Etc. DLDR**

Note: ga ada hubungannya sama KB series, in case you were wondering.

Happy birthday, **reinyuujiro**! May the pedoness bless you! /no

* * *

[Chapter 2: Kasusnya Takao]

_**Pertama kali bertemu dengan anak itu, kupikir anak itu tidak lucu sama sekali ...**_

"Jadi," seorang pria dewasa menengah dengan surai cokelat muda sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas di hadapannya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya. "Kau bilang kau merasa ... punya kelainan?"

Si obyek yang ditanya hanya diam dan menyeruput teh panas yang dihidangkan oleh sang pewawancara sebagai salam ramah si pemilik rumah, "Ya."

"Oke ..." si pewawancara hanya berdehem dan menggaruk kepalanya, seperti pusing dengan situasi aneh seperti ini. Ya, maksudku, kau pasti bingung 'kan jika malam-malam tiba-tiba didatangi orang yang bilang '_TOLONG AKU PUNYA KELAINAN!' _keras-keras hingga ia diperhatikan tetangga?

"Baiklah. Coba cerita soal dirimu."

"Ayolah, Miyaji-_senpai ~" _sang lawan bicaranya merajuk, "Masa aku masih perlu ngasih tahu namaku? Kita 'kan sudah lama kenal!"

"Prosedur tetaplah prosedur, _Takao_." Seru Miyaji dengan nada ketus, "Lagipula, kau yang minta aku sendiri untuk jadi psikologmu hari ini 'kan?"

"Iya deh iya ..."

"Ya sudah, sana lanjutkan!"

"_Senpai _galak sekali sih." Cibir Takao. "Oke. Namaku Takao Kazunari. Umur 22 tahun. Aku seorang mahasiswa Universitas Shuutoku jurusan psikologi. Sementara ini sedang cuti karena nenekku sakit makanya aku harus pulang kampung ke Kyoto dan menjaganya. Sementara aku cuti aku sekalian kerja sambilan di TK Ajaib."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di TK Ajaib?" tanya Miyaji.

"Err... kurang lebih satu tahun?"

"Lalu sejak kapan 'kelainan' yang kau bilang ini dimulai?"

"Duh, kapan ya?" Takao mengusap-ngusap dagunya, berusaha untuk mengingat. "Enam bulan yang lalu, kurasa."

"Sekarang, cerita tentang awal mula 'kelainan' ini terjadi."

"A-apa sih _senpai_? Gak mau ah! Aku maluuuuuu." Kata Takao sok-sok nutup-nutupin wajahnya. Padahal sih dibalik tangannya dia cekikikan.

"Gak usah girang sendiri dan buruan cerita, _kampret_. Udah malem nih!"

"Oke, oke. Jadi gini ..."

.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya satu tahun yang lalu di tempat kerjaku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tinggal di Kyoto. Tapi karena nenekku sakit, aku harus kembali dan merawatnya. Karena aku butuh tambahan biaya untuk perawatan nenek, jadilah aku bekerja paruh waktu (seringnya sih_ full-time_, toh menyenangkan!) di TK Ajaib.

Kesan pertamaku tentangnya; dia kelihatan seperti orang _gloomy_! Habis wajahnya selalu cemberut dan matanya selalu memijing tajam seperti garuda (Kenapa juga perumpamaannya garuda). Orangnya sangat pendiam, dan ia selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari keramaian, sehingga ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Terus cara ngomongnya juga aneh, ada '_nanodayo_'-nya di setiap akhir kalimat.

Omong-omong, aku tidak membicarakan soal rekan kerjaku. Aku sedang membicarakan ... anak muridku.

Krik.

...

Gak usah ketawain gue.

Sebagai guru yang baik, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Awalnya mendekatinya sangat susaaaaah sekali. Dia itu bagaikan tembok bata berlapis baja! Jangankan ditembus, digoyangin aja susah! Sering kali niat baikku dipatahkan olehnya. Padahal pengen ngajak main, eh ditendang! Padahal pengen nina boboin kayak anak-anak lain, eh ditampar! Dibilang pedo-mesum juga lagi! Batin, batin.

Namun setelah mengenalnya cukup lama, barulah ke-_imoetz_-annya mulai terlihat. Dia itu sebenarnya anak yang baik, tapi ya agak pemalu aja. Pernah suatu hari ada anak namanya Kagami lagi belajar ngeja kata, terus dia gak bisa. Dan anak ini lalu datang menyelamatkan Kagami dan membantunya. Widih! Beneran baik 'kan? Sayangnya di akhirnya dia bilang gini;

"A-aku bantuin bukan ka_l_ena pingin! Cu-Cuma aku gak tahan ngeliat kamu yang bego banget!"

Abis itu mereka berantem.

... Ya sudah kubilang 'kan dia anaknya baik, tapi sayangnya pemalu.

Lambat laun dia mulai terbuka dengan orang lain. Sekarang, hampir semua teman sekelasnya selalu mengajaknya bermain, tentu ini prestasi yang luar biasa! Perjuanganku rupanya tidak sia-sia. Sesekali juga, meski jarang, ia mulai suka tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali, seperti malaikat.

"Terus kapan 'kelainan'nya mulai?"—Miyaji.

"Iya sabar, qaqa. Ini juga baru mau cerita."—gue.

Suatu hari, seperti biasa aku sedang ngejar-ngejar dia. Soalnya aku mau berbaik hati nyuapin dia kue wortel hasil pangganganku, tapi dianya kabur! Sebagai guru tentu aku kesal! Ini namanya murid tidak sopan (alasan)!

"Shin-chan! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Pe_l_gi sana! Pe_l_gi!"

Ouch. Hati ini sakit, Shin-chan! Kenapa kamu selalu menolak kehadiranku?

Tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan penolakan Shin-chan. Aku pun mengambil jalan memutar sehingga ia mengira kalau aku kehilangan jejaknya. Ketika ia lengah ...

"KUTANGKAP KAU, SHIN-CHAN!"

"—AAAAAA!"

"Kena deh kamu!" aku segera memeluk Shin-chan dan menggendongnya. Shin-chan langsung terlihat pucat pasi dan memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi tidak semudah itu hohoho~ "Kamu kenapa selalu kabur sih tiap melihatku? Aku 'kan bukan monster!"

"Tidak! Kau monste_l_! Monste_l_ menge_l_ikan yang akan memakanku nanodayo! Lepaskaaann!" ujarnya masih membe_r_ontak.

"Du-duh! Hati-hati dong, Shin-chan! Kalau kue wortelnya tumpah gimana?" aku mengeluh sambil menahan piring yang khubawa dengan tanganku yang satu lagi.

"Gak peduli! Aku gak suka kue wo_l_tel nanodayo!"

_PFFFT. _Aku reflek tertawa, "Hmmm boong banget sih. Aku tahu kok kalo Shin-chan sukaaaaa banget sama kue wortel! Akashi yang memberitahuku."

Shin-chan mematung sampai melotot. Kayaknya kaget banget gitu.

"Nggak kok, nanodayo! Lepaskan aku dasar pedo-mesum!"

"Oke oke, tapi hanya kalau Shin-chan makan kue buatanku loh~" tanpa basa-basi, aku pun menjejelkan Shin-chan dengan kue wortel spesial penuh cinta buatanku. Harap jangan ditiru di rumah karena bisa membuat anak anda mati kehabisan napas.

"Oke, sini aku ma—"

—Hap. Terlambat, Shin-chan! Kau terlalu lama sih! Jadinya aku makan duluan deh! Hehehe, maaf ya, Shin-chan. Lagian kamu gak suka kue wortel, 'kan?

"Balikin kueku!" seru Shin-chan lantang. "Balikin! Balikiiiin!"

"Whoa—whoa! Shin-chan! Hati-hati! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Balikin!" Shin-chan masih berusaha untuk menggapai piring berisi kue yang dipegangku.

"Shin-chan! Aku beneran mau jatuh nih—waaaa!"

Badanku pun limbung ke belakang. Aku jatuh dengan cukup keras. Punggungku rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi dengan badan Shin-chan di atasku yang menambah beban. Parahnya lagi, kue wortelnya mendarat di mukaku! Ukh, aku merasa sial sekali. Tawa anak-anak TK lainnya juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Bantu berdiri kek setidaknya T_T.

"_L_asakan, nanodayo! Siapa su_l_uh main-main denganku, nanodayo!"

Shin-chan menghinaku dengan puas sekali. Senyum sumrigah terpajang di wajahnya yang merah merekah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa dengan lebar. Rasanya ... berbeda sekali. Entahlah, aku bingung menjelaskannya. Aku tiba-tiba bungkam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

_**Tiba-tiba senyum tersungging begitu saja di bibirku. Entahlah. Aku merasa bahagia saja melihatnya tertawa.**_

"Ke-kenapa melihatku kayak gitu, na-nanodayo?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, hehe. Tapi Shin-chan manis sekali kalau tertawa seperti itu."

_.._

_.._

_PLAK._

"O-ow! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku seperti itu?! Tidak sopan!"

"_Sensei _yang tidak sopan! Be-be_l_bica_l_a aneh sepe_l_ti itu!"

Setelah itu ia berlari ke dan mengunci pintu kelasnya. Meninggalkanku yang menganga di luar sendirian.

"Sial,"

Aku memendam mukaku di antara kedua tanganku. Rasanya hangat. Hangat sekali. Baru pertama kali wajahku sehangat ini selain karena paparan sinar matahari.

"Aku keceplosan."

Aneh, rasanya aneh. Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Waktu SD, boro-boro mikir ginian, yang ada aku masih fokus main _gaple _atau congklak. SMP, buka porno sih iya, tapi gak pernah mikir pacaran. SMA? Itu masa-masa aku fokus-fokusnya sama basket! Selama ini gak ada ruang bagiku buat mikir ginian!

... Ini apa?

Su-suka? Seriusan? Aku, pada Shin-chan?

"... Uhh, rasanya seram sekali."

Gila.

_Gila._

**Gila.**

"Gila kamu, Kazunari."

Aku terus mengina diriku sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa senang yang diam-diam ada.

.

"..."

"..."

Miyaji diam. Aku pun diam. Dua-duanya diam. Iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak _speechless_ denger cerita _absurd _kayak gitu.

"... terus gimana jadinya, _senpai_?"

"Yaaaa, berdasarkan cerita dan profilmu, jelas-jelas kamu itu seorang **pedofil**_**."**_

"YA TERUS AKU MESTI GIMANA DONG?"

"YA MANA GUE TAHU! Psikolognya 'kan kamu! Aku mah cuma dokter hewan biasa! Jangan tanya aku!"

"Tapi 'kan aku lagi konsultasi ke _senpaaaiiiii...!"_

"MASA BODO! Kerjaanku cuma bikin profil hewan, bukan manusia! Apalagi manusia macam kamu!"

"IH KEJAM!"

"GAK PEDULI! Mending lo pulang sana! Besok kerja 'kan?"

"Aku gak mau kerjaaaa! Nanti ketemu Shin-chaaann!"

"Pulang sana! Dasar pedo-mesum-homo!"

"... LEDEKKANNYA LEBIH BANYAK SATU KATA DARI SHIN-CHAN! LEBIH PARAH PULA!"

"SANA PERGI!" Tidak tahan, akhirnya Miyaji menendang Takao keluar dari apartemennya. "Jangan nangis, om pedo-mesum-homo."

"Gimana gak nangis gue dihina kayak gitu ..."

"Hah," Miyaji hanya menghela napas melihat kefrustasian adik kelasnya. "Takao, kupikir lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi matang-matang. Siapa tahu itu hanya salah paham."

"Salah ...paham?"

"Hn. Siapa tahu kau cuma gemes berlebihan doang. Habis kalau cerita soal 'Shin-chan' ini kau selalu bilang 'imut imut imut!'. Gak heran kalau sampai salah tanggap. Apalagi kamu gak pernah jatuh cinta, emangnya kamu tahu rasanya jatuh cinta gimana? Jatuh cinta yang sampai bikin ereks(ry tiap mikirin doi?"

"Miyaji_-senpai_, ini fic rating K+. Tolong bahasanya ..."

"Ah, anak SMP udah belajar reproduksi ini sih."

Alesannya tolong. Lagian itu cinta apa napsu yang bikin kayak gitu?

"Hmmm, gitu ya."

"Ya udah, pulang sana. Harus berangkat sekarang 'kan biar sampainya subuh?"

"O-oh oke. Makasih ya, _senpai_! Maaf ganggu sampe tengah malam gini."

"Woles. Gak apa-apa kok."

Setelah berpamitan dan memesan taksi, aku pun berangkat menuju stasiun. Sepanjang jalan aku terus memikirkan saran Miyaji-_senpai_. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menganggap kalau Miyaji itu salah soal 'salah paham'nya. Aku merasa dirinya benar soal perasaannya. Aku merasa tulus pada Shin-chan.

"Hah ..." Aku pun meringsut hingga ke bawah kursi dan tidur hingga sang supir membangunkanku.

.

Aku terkejut setengah mati ketika menemukan mobil _sport_ merah ngejreng dan seorang Akashi Seijuuro di depan pintu stasiun.

"Selamat pagi, _sensei. _Keretanya _delay_?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut namun mencekam.

"Iya, hahaha ..." aku tertawa garing. Oh, siapa sih yang tidak takut dengannya? Seorang juragan bukan jengkol yang termahsyur dan disebut-sebut memiliki tanah seluas Gunung Fuji! Ditambah lagi ia sepupu jauh seorang Shin-chan! Tentu saja aku takut! OAO

Dan lagi aku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku melewatkan beberapa kereta agar lebih lama pulang.

"Karena kebetulan kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau sekalian kuantar ke sekolah Shintarou?"

Oh tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau berada di ruangan sempit berduaan dengan iblis berkulit manusia seperti dia! Ditambah lagi kalau ada Shin-chan—

"Tenang saja. Shintarou sedang menginap di rumah Ryouta, sehingga ia tidak berangkat ke sekolah denganku."

... dia itu esper ya?

Karena tidak mempunyai alasan lain, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menyetujui tawarannya. Semoga keluar dari sini aku masih hidup deh.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara berdua seperti ini," kata Akashi.

"A-anda benar, Akashi-san. Habisnya setiap ada pertemuan orang tua dan murid anda selalu sibuk ya?" aku berusaha berbasa-basi.

"Benar sekali. Dan aku meminta maaf karena hal itu." Tanggap Akashi dengan nada yang begitu sopan dan berwibawa (dan menegangkan), "Anda benar-benar guru yang berdedikasi ya? Pulang dari tugas begitu cepat agar bisa melihat murid-murid anda."

"'Tugas' ya ..." aku bergumam sendiri. Rasanya salah banget menerjemahkan 'curhat ke Miyaji_-senpai_' sebagai 'tugas', "Te-terima kasih."

"Shintarou benar-benar rajin berlatih untuk pertunjukan kelulusannya. Kira-kira sebulan lagi ya? Tak terasa Shintarou akan secepat itu kembali ke Tokyo dan masuk SD."

Ah? Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat sebulan lagi anak-anak itu akan selesai TK. Lalu Shin-chan ...

"Shin-chan ... ah, maksudku Midorima-kun benar-benar akan ke Tokyo?" tanyaku keceplosan.

"Ya. Ayahnya yang berkata demikian. Aku sebagai sepupunya tentu tidak ada hak untuk menolaknya." Terang Akashi. "Tapi tenang saja. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah berubah, berkat _sensei_."

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahku ketika Akashi berkata begitu. Aku malu sekali.

"Mungkin ia sendiri tidak sadar, tapi aku tahu Shintarou yang dulu bukanlah Shintarou yang sekarang."

Akashi menutup kedua tangannya dan menjabat tanganku, meremasnya dengan lembut.

**"Terima kasih karena telah mencintai Shintarou."**

Laju ban mobil _sport _itu kemudian berhenti begitu saja. Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai TK Ajaib.

"A-ah," aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "A-aku turun dulu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya!"

Akashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Setelah aku turun, ia langsung pergi. Mungkin menuju tempat kerjanya, atau kliennya, entahlah.

Aku hanya termenung di depan gerbang TK Ajaib. Shin-chan, berubah karena aku? Apa maksudnya kata-kata tadi? Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga aku begitu pusing memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang tangan-tangann mungil telah melingkari kedua kakiku. Ketika kulihat, ternyata itu _dia. _

Cinta pertamaku yang berbeda 17 tahun denganku. Shin-chan-ku—

—**Midorima Shintarou**_ku_**.**

"Apa yang Akashi lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Ah, padahal aku sempat berharap ia menanyakan kenapa aku tiba-tiba pergi sore kemarin.

"Beliau mengantarku. Kami kebetulan bertemu." Kataku sambil mengusap rambut hijau rumput Shin-chan dengan lembut. "Kau jadi anak baik 'kan selama aku pergi? Kau latihan dengan rajin, 'kan?"

"Aku bukan Aomine ataupun Kagami, nanodayo." Jawabnya. Kemudian dia merangkul tanganku—satu hal yang amat langka ia lakukan. "Ayo, buatkan aku kue wortel. Itu _lucky item _hari ini, nanodayo."

Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu, kalau menonton ramalan (Oha-Asa khususnya) adalah hobinya. Jadi ia suka sekali mengumpulkan barang-barang aneh sebagai jimat keberuntungannya. Salah satu sisi yang membuatnya tambah imut kyaaaaa! XDDD

... Ups.

"Shin-chan kalau kangen bilang saja." Ujarku menggodanya. Pipi Shin-chan langsung menggembung seperti ikan buntal, lucuuu sekali.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mencari _sensei_ kemarin, na-nanodayo!"

Kemudian kami berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa riang. Sungguh momen-momen indah yang kuharap dapat berlangsung selamanya. Tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin.

Tinggal satu bulan lagi.

Satu bulan lagi aku bisa bersamanya.

Satu bulan lagi.

Satu bulan lagi aku harus menahan perasaan ini.

Setelah itu ...

Aku akan bebas!

Bebas!

Bebas ...

...

...

...

... tapi aku tidak sanggup.

—_chapter 2: FIN_

[**NEXT**, chapter 3: Da-dah!]

* * *

_Np: Fool Again – Westlife_

*quote Akashi yang _"Shintarou yang dulu bukanlah Shintarou yang sekarang."_ itu terinspirasi dari lirik salah satu lagu pemusik jalanan.

*gaya penceritaan terinspirasi dari episode terakhir Sherlock BBC.

Nb: Eniwei, itu Finnick modus nyium nyium Peeta sumpah ya gue lama lama ga boleh ke bioskop lagi ini mah /tereak/


	3. Da-dah!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sensei!Takao/Shota!Mido. Pedophilia alert. AU. OOC. Typo. Plothole. Etc. DLDR**

Note: Sebagai permintaan maaf karena ga apdet minggu lalu (gue UAS kota jadi mengertilah :"3), jadinya apdet 2 chapter. Seneng ga? Eniwei, di bawah nanti ada Q&A yang gak sempet-sempet dijawab /soksibuk/

* * *

[Chapter 3: Da-dah!]

Badan tegap, dada dibusungkan, dagu terangkat, mata tersorot tajam penuh tekad, angin yang berhembus kencang mengibarkan jubah-jubah.

_This is it._ _The Fated Day_. Hari yang dijanjikan.

... Setidaknya kalau ini _anime _beneran bakal kayak gitu. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan _anime_, dan lagi hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi TK Ajaib. _The Fated Day_-nya kedua tokoh utama kita sih iya.

"Takao-_sensei_, tidak usah segugup itu ~" seru Kiyoshi dengan nada riang.

"Benar. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tak_aho_. Mereka sudah berlatih dengan tekun."

"Tapi tapi—"

"Benar-benar ya kau ini. Mondar-mandir tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, apalagi kamu mondar-mandir di depan! Yang ada malah nambah masalah!"

_BLETAK. _Sehabis itu Hyuuga langsung menjitak Takao tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"Duduk yang manis, _manis_. Kalau tidak akan kubuat kau mencium durian."

Takao sekarang jadi curiga Hyuuga-_sensei_ dan Miyaji_-senpai _sama-sama berkonspirasi untuk memberinya jitakan penuh cinta.

Hari ini, sesuai kesepakatan bersama, murid-murid TK Ajaib akan menampilkan sebuah drama dalam rangka kelulusan mereka. Dan judul drama mereka adalah: Tiga Babi Kecil.

Lucu banget 'kan?

Tapi yang Takao was-waskan bukan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang penampilan anak-anak didiknya. Malah ia yakin 100% kalau mereka akan menampilkannya dengan sempurna ... oke bohong, 45% yakin kalau mereka akan menampilkannya dengan sempurna. Tapi yang menjadi masalah Takao saat ini adalah ...

Adalah ...

ADALAH ...

Midorima yang akan berperan sebagai babi kecil.

Coba bayangkan saja, kepala hijau berwajah bulat dan kenyal itu akan memakai kostum ketat berwarna pink dan hidung-hidungan babi. Belum lagi bando telinga babi (_butamimi?) _yang nantinya akan menghias mahkota hijau rumput itu. Ohn. OOHHHHNN. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Takao luluh dan _berdiri_.

Berdiri kakinya, biar bisa melihat lebih dekat.

Tirai pun dibuka, menampilkan kakak babi satu—sebut saja Babimine yang sedang membangun rumah jeraminya. Baru saja adegan pertama dan sudah banyak penonton yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—karena kostum dan (maaf) warna kulit yang amat tidak _matching_.

Dasar manusia-manusia diskriminan.

Setelah itu lampu mati dan terdengar suara lolongan serigala dari segala penjuru. Harus Takao akui untuk ukuran drama perpisahan taman kanak-kanak krunya cukup niat. Takao melihat catatan ponselnya. Kalau tidak salah, sehabis ini harusnya Kagami keluar dengan kostum serigalanya. Namun yang muncul di panggung malah—

—kostumnya saja. Tidak ada pemakainya.

Oke, ini horor.

Tapi tidak, tidak ... kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi, samar-samar kelihatan kalau ada anak di dalamnya. Anak dengan badan agak pendek, berwajah manis, berambut biru muda, dan bermata sayu.

"KUROKO?!" Takao setengah berteriak, "Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Kupikir Kagami yang jadi serigala!"

"Harusnya sih gitu. Tapi si Bakagami terjebak macet gara-gara kesiangan, jadi harus digantikan." Terang Hyuuga.

"Tapi kenapa Kuroko? Kenapa gak Murasakibara?"

"Tidak bisa. Kita sudah sepakat kalau Murasakibara yang jadi rumahnya Babimine."

Oke ...

"Babimine-kun, se_l_ahkan di_l_imu untuk aku makan atau _l_umahmu akan ku—ku—kutiup!" ancam Kurogala.

"NYAHAHAHA! Coba saja, Tetsu! Kujamin rumahku yang maha kuat ini tidak akan rusak olehmu! Iya 'kan, MuRUMAHbara—ho, hoi? MuRUMAHbara? Apa yang—ANJIR RUMAHNYA JANGAN DIMAKAN!"

Babimine—sang kakak babi satu pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya. Rumahnya telah hancur lebur tak bersisa dalam arti sebenarnya. Sang babi pun berlari menuju bukit, dimana adik pertamanya, Babikise, tinggal dengan rumah kayunya, Momoi.

"KISE OIIII KISE TOLONGIN GUE! RUMAH GUE ANCUR SAMA TETSU!'

"KYAAAAAA! DASAR MESUM! NGINTIP-NGINTIP ORANG DI KAMAR MANDI!"

Babimine pun terpaksa merasakan kenikmatan berciuman dengan gayung yang dilempar. Semuanya _speechless _melihat adegan itu. Ngapain juga ada adegan mandi di drama kayak gini?

"Babiminecchi mesum-ssu! Kalau masuk ketok dulu-ssu! Momocchi juga-ssu! Kenapa juga Babiminecchi dikasih masuk?!"

"He he he." Momoi hanya tertawa nista.

"Kenapa kamu malah mandi, bego! Kita harus kabur sebelum Tetsu kesini!" seru Babimine panik.

"Kenapa kita harus kabur kalau ada Kurokocchi-ssu?" tanya Babikise pakai nada tidak terima.

"Soalnya perannya serigala yang bakal makan kita para babi, bego!"

"Tapi," Babikise menahan napasnya. Tiba-tiba muncul efek _sparkle _dari sekitar tubuhnya, "Aku tidak keberatan dimakan Kurokocchi-ssu."

UGYAAAAAAAAAAA. Seketika auditorium tempat drama dilangsukngkan langsung heboh dengan teriakan ibu-ibu. Gila, kecil-kecil udah ada bibit homo, bro! Ibunya pasti bangga. Soalnya beliau terlihat menitikkan air mata.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun!" sapa Momoi riang ketika melihat pujaan hatinya, "Kau datang untuk memakan _bakabuta _bersaudara ya?"

"Iya. Tolong sampaikan bagi Babimine-kun dan Babikise-kun untuk keluar."

"Baiklah~" Momoi pun serta merta langsung menyingkir dari panggung, membuat rumah kayu milik Babikise menghilang.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sa-Satsuki ..."

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko sopan, "Aku datang untuk memakan daging kalian."

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Babimine dan Babikise berteriak dalam waktu yang bersamaan, "KAU BODOH SEKALI SATSUKI/MOMOCCHI!"

Mereka pun lari terpontang-panting dari bukit dengan serigala jahat yang ingin memangsa mereka di belakang. Mereka kemudian menuju hutan yang berada di kaki gunung, tempat dimana adik kecil mereka, Babirima, tinggal dengan rumah batanya.

"BABIRIMACCHI!" panggil Babikise lantang, "Tolong kami, Babirimacchi! Kami dikejar serigala!"

"Just_l_u ka_l_ena kamu dikeja_l_ se_l_igala makanya aku tidak mau menolongmu, nanodayo."

"JAHAT(-SSU)!" seru Babimine dan Babikise berbarengan (lagi). "Kamu rela kami mati?!"

"Kenapa nggak?" sungguh seorang- ekor babi yang berhati dingin.

"Betewe, rumahnya mana? Bukannya kamu rumah bata?" tanya Babimine.

"Gak tau, nanodayo. Ini lagi nya_l_i _l_umahnya. K_l_unya na_l_o dimana sih?" umpat Midorima.

"Yang di belakang itu apa?" tanya Babikise sambil menunjuk sterofoam besar yang diberi motif seperti bata. "Bukannya itu rumahnya Babirimacchi?"

"_L_umahku itu da_l_i bata, nanodayo. Bukan ste_l_ofoam be_l_motif bata."

"ITU CUMA PURA-PURA AJA, LUMUT!" Babimine langsung berteriak dengan tidak nyelow. "Lagian emang gak mungkin 'kan kalo rumahnya dari bata beneran? Duh, lo seriusan anak terjenius se-TK Ajaib?!"

"Ha-ha_l_usnya bilang da_l_i awal dong! Bu-bukan salahku 'kan jadinya!" Babirima pun memberi pembelaan.

Dalam hati, Takao tertawa keras sekali. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak hati ini! Shin-channya terlalu imut sekali!

"Su-sudah-ssu! Kita tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar seperti ini! Lebih baik kita—GYAAAA SIAPA YANG PEGANG-PEGANG!" Namun terlambat, sebelum para babi bersaudara menyelamatkan diri, salah satu dari mereka terlanjur tertangkap dan dimakan Kuroko.

Babikise dipastikan telah mati bahagia.

"Si-sial!" umpat Babimine, "Menjauh, Tetsu! Kami para babi tidak akan sudi dimakan olehmu!"

"Ta-tapi Ku_l_oko be_y_om makan tiga ha_l_iiiii ..." seru Kuroko sambil menitikkan airmata. Para penonton pun terenyuh, begitu pula dengan Babimine. Semua merasa empati dengan sang serigala unyu.

Tapi Babirima tidak akan tertipu!

"Jangan boong, nanodayo_. _Tadi pagi aku liat kamu makan puding, nanodayo."

"I-itu kan di luar naskah ..."

"Itu sebene_l_nya cuma taktik kamu buat makan kami 'kan!"

"Eng-enggak ..."

"Ngaku!"

"Nggak,"

"Ngaku, nanodayo!"

"Nggak!"

"Ngakuuu!"

"Engggaak! Hu—huwaaaaaaaa!" Sang serigala pun mulai menangis, suatu hal yang tidak mungkin dan akan dilakukan di naskah aslinya. Ya tapi drama ini memang sudah menyimpang dari naskah aslinya.

Babirima pun panik. Babimine dan Babikise pun panik. Momoi pun panik. Guru-guru pun panik. Murasakibara pun tetap makan keramik. Oke gak nyambung.

_PYASH._ Tiba-tiba, lampu-lampu dimatikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa lampu sorot kembali dinyalakan, namun terfokus pada satu titik di pusat panggung—dimana di sana sudah ada orang berpakaian seperti pangeran yang sedang menunduk.

"Namaku Kagami, pangeran tampan dari negeri Ajaib!" katanya narsis, "Siapa di antara kalian yang berani membuat serigalaku menangis?!"

Semua pun diam.

"Kamu ya!" Kagami pun mengacungkan pedang-pedangannya ke arah Babirima dan Babimine. Seketika keduanya merasa merinding dan takut dengan tatapan mematikan Kagami.

"Maaf, Kuroko," Kagami memapah Kuroko dan membantunya berdiri, "Aku datang terlambat. Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun. Hanya lapa_l_."

"Kau lapar dan mereka tidak mau memberikan dagingnya?!" seru Kagami penuh amarah. "Tak bisa dimaafkan! Sebagai hukumannya, kalian akan kumasak jadi babi kukus!"

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" seru Babimine tidak terima, "Kami hanya membela diri agar tidak dimakan! Kenapa lo mulai main merintah-merintah!"

"Karena aku pangerannya!"

"Jijik! Semua juga tahu aku pangerannya!"

"Babiminecchi fitnah-ssu! Semua juga tahu kalau Kise yang kece ini pangerannya!"

"Aku! Ikutin naskah dramanya dong!"

"Di naskah drama bahkan tidak ada kamu, Bakagamicchi!"

"Aku aku!"

"Kamu mah pangeran babi _dim_! Pangerannya aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKUUU!"

Dan _scene _pukul-pukulan pun terjadi.

"KALIAN INIIIII! Lakukan dramanya dengan benar atau kalian akan merasakan camilan Momoi!"

Sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, akhirnya drama pun diakhiri dengan sang patih yang memarahi pangeran dan para babi karena bermain drama-dramaan dan bolos dari jam pelajaran. Selesai.

Sungguh akhir yang anti klimaks abis.

.

"_C_elamat tinggal, c_en_c_ei_! Baik-baik ya!"

"Iya, kamu juga yang pinter sekolahnya!"

Selesai drama absurd yang tadi, acara inti perpisahan pun di mulai. Banyak murid-murid yang berpamitan pada guru-guru TK mereka diikuti dengan dampingan para orang tua yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Takao pun begitu, meski ia hanya guru magang, tapi gayanya yang _easy_-_going_ membuatnya banyak disukai anak-anak meski bukan dari kelasnya. Ah, rasanya sedih jika ingat kalau mereka tidak akan di sini lagi.

"Shin-chan mana ya..." tanya Takao lirih. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Shin-chan, bercanda dan mengobrol untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi setelah pertunjukkan tadi, ia tidak melihat Midorima sama sekali. Apa mungkin ia ... sudah pulang?

"Kazunari-_sensei_,"

Takao terkejut ketika mendengar ada orang yang memanggil nama depannya. Namun ketika ia mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuuro saat menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak jadi terkejut. Akashi memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk memanggil nama kecil—bahkan pada ornag yang baru dikenalnya.

"Saya tadi habis menyapa banyak guru," terang Akashi kalem, "Saya daritadi mencari anda, tapi baru ketemu sekarang. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, terutama untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Shintarou."

Meski menakutkan, entah kenapa Akashi selalu memakai nada lembut jika berbicara mengenai Midorima. Mungkin ia benar-benar menyayangi Midorima ya ... "U-uh, sama-sama, kurasa."

"Saya akan menunggu di mobil. Sementara itu, kalian berdua bebas membicarakan apa saja."

"Berdua? Tunggu, maksudnya—"

Ternyata sesuai dugaannya, Midorima sudah berdiri di belakang Akashi. Seperti menunggu giliran untuk berbicara dengan Takao.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil, Shintarou. Jangan lama-lama."

"Aku tahu."

Akashi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana sangatlah canggung di antara mereka. Baik keduanya tidak tahu harus berbicara mengenai apa. Naum baik keduanya amat tahu, kalau ini bisa jadi kesempatan terakhir mereka saling bertukar kata.

"Shin-chan," akhirnya Takao yang mengambil inisiatif, "Terima kasih."

"Ke-kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima kebingungan. Pipi kenyalnya yang seperti bakpau sekilas berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

"Atas segalanya. Atas segala kenangan indah yang kau berikan selama satu tahun ini. Terima kasih, Shin-chan! Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bersamamu." Ujar Takao tulus.

"A-aku juga, nanodayo. Be_l_sama _sensei _terasa menyenangkan."

"Benarkah? Wah, suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa dipuji Shin-chan!"

"... aku ta_l_ik kata-kataku, nanodayo."

Kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Shin-chan," Takao kembali memanggil, "Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Tokyo?"

"Habis ini,"

_Oh. Begitu. _"Baik-baik ya di sana. Ingat, kau harus mempunyai banyak teman! Kau harus banyak tersenyum! Jangan sampai kau kembali kesini hanya karena kau kesepian!"

"A-apa sih, nanodayo. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal seperti itu!" seru Midorima yang memalingkan mukanya.

"Uwaaaa, aku pasti akan merindukan wajah malumu itu! Jadi sedih nih!"

"Aku juga akan _l_indu wajahnya _sensei_."

Kemudian hening kembali menyelimuti lagi. De-demi apa ia deg-degan gara-gara anak umur lima tahun? OAO

"_Sen-Sensei,"_

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh minta cium?"

ASDJFK! INI ANAK AGRESIFNYA KETERLALUAN! Tapi bukannya Takao nolak sih ...

"Tutup matamu ya,"

Midorima pun melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan Takao. Takao gugup setengah mati. Pengalaman pertamanya mencium orang ... akan dimulai ... dengan anak kecil. _Great. _Kalau _senpai _sampai tahu ia bisa jadi bahan tertawaan seumur hidup.

Takao pun meremas bahu Midorima lembut. Ia mulai mendekati Midorima dengan pelan-pelan. Ia berusaha setengah mati agar ia tidak sampai kelepasan. Setelah cukup dekat, baru ia berani nyosor dan memberikan Midorima sebuah ciuman perpisahan.

Sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang begitu lembut dan syahdu di kening.

"Aku ha_l_us pe_l_gi, nanodayo." Kata Midorima, "Akashi menungguku."

"Iya," Takao hanya bisa mengiyakan, "Selamat tinggal."

Midorima kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi kiri Takao dan berlari meninggalkan Takao yang mematung.

"Takao-s_ensei,_"

Setelah agak jauh, Midorima kembali berhenti dan memanggil namanya, untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka mengenal. Bukan ejekan "pedo-homo" seperti biasa. Hanya nama marganya, tapi itu membuat hati Takao sekejap berbunga-bunga.

"Aku sayang _sensei_."

Kemudian Midorima kembali berlari, meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Kyoto dan cinta pertamanya di belakang punggungnya yang begitu kecil.

Takao hanya bisa mematung dan bersimpuh. Ia tahu ini tidaklah normal, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali merasa sakit. Ia meringkuk, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri agar bisa lebih tegar.

"_Sensei_ juga sayang Shin-chan."

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa saat Midorima berlari, saat Takao meringkuk, keduanya sama-sama menangis.

—_chapter 3: FIN_

_[__**NEXT, **__bonus: Garis Takdir]_

* * *

[**Q&A**]

Q1: Itu udah TK mau SD masih cadel? Tapi kenapa ada bagian kata yang gak cadel?  
A1: Ya ... itu sengaja dicadelin biar ketauan cara ngomongnya beda sama yang udah gede. Kenapa semi-cadel? Karena terkadang ada beberapa anak yang udah lancar ngomong "R" itu suatu kata tapi nggak di kata yang lain ^w^b

Q2: Ini humor apa h/c?  
A2: Gue salting baca ini. Genre sebenernya h/c, tapi karena hidup gue selalu hepi, jadilah humor masuk.

Q3: Shuutoku bukannya di Tokyo? Berarti nanti bisa ketemu lagi dong?  
A3: Saya belum bilang Univ. Shuutoku letaknya dimana /senyum mesum/

Q4: Ada hubungan khusus gak dibalik label 'sepupu' Akashi sama Midorima?  
A4: Gue pribadi sih mikir iya /APA/, tapi sebenernya mereka emang cuma sepupu doang. Lagian Akashi gak pedo parah kayak Takao. Tapi Akashi itu sayang banget sama Mido ... dengan caranya sendiri.

Q5: "_Shintarou yang dulu bukanlah shintarou yang sekarang dulu aku ditendang sekarang aku disayang__" _lagu pemusik jalanan yang ini bukan?  
A5: NYAHAHAHAHA IYA IYA LAGU YANG ITU =)))

Jangan lupa review! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :3)/


	4. Garis Takdir

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sensei!Takao/Shota!Mido. Pedophilia alert. AU. OOC. Typo. Plothole. Sinetron. Etc. DLDR**

Note: UAS-KU KENAPA SELESAINYA SENIN OAO)/ dasar tukang PHP! Bikin jadwalnya nanggung! QAQ eniwei, ini chapter TERSINETRON dan super alay jadi ya... /meringkuk/

* * *

[bonus: Garis Takdir]

Suara decitan anyunan menjadi latar belakang renungan Takao.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, namun akhir-akhir ia jadi suka merenung. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dalam hidupnya. Kariernya baik-baik saja. Hidupnya juga damai—tidak ada cekcok dengan tetangga di apartemennya. Tapi entah apa yang membuat ia jadi suka merenung. Lama-lama Takao berpikir untuk beralih profesi dari psikolog menjadi seorang filsuf sejati.

Oh, Takao terperajat. Ia baru ingat hal yang direnungkannya sedari tadi.

Telah lama waktu berlalu semenjak kejadian /uhuk/ menyedihkan (sekaligus memalukan) itu. Tepat setahun setelah itu, kondisi neneknya membaik sehingga ia kembalike Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studinya. Iya, TOKYO. Tempat dimana Universitas Shuutoku sekaligus dimana si _doi_ berada. Ia jadi merasa bodoh karena sudah melakukan perpisahan sememalukan itu.

Ya, tapi emang dasarnya bukan jodoh atau memang karena kota Tokyo yang terlalu luas, sampai Takao lulus pun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Ya nasib mau gimana lagi.

Takao kembali ke Kyoto setelah studinya berakhir. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali jauh-jauh dari kota—maaf, daerah—penuh kenangan menyedihkan mengenai cinta pertamanya yang tragis. Tapi karena ia mendapat pekerjaan di sana—ya mau gimana lagi. Ia tidak lagi tinggal di rumah neneknya lagi sih, karena alasan tertentu.

Terus gimana ceritanya Takao bisa sampai ke taman dan menggalau di bawah ayunan?

Jadi ceritanya, Takao habis pulang kerja. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa galau dan jadinya ia pun berakhir di taman ini. Taraa! _Simple_ 'kan? Dasar alay.

"Seharusnya kamu ngaca, thor. Kamu juga suka tiba-tiba galau tanpa sebab 'kan."

Diam kamu! Seorang tokoh fiksi tidak boleh menentang penulisnya!

Takao pun mendesah. Taman ini mirip dengan taman yang ada di TK Ajaib. Lalu ia jadi ingat Shin-chan. Shin-chan, Shin-chan. Makhluk terunyu yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. Apa kabarnya si bocah lumut itu? Apa baik-baik saja? Sekolahnya? Dia pasti juara kelas. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, apa Shin-chan masih ingat tentangnya?

Takao terkekeh. Mana mungkin 'kan Shin-chan masih ingat dengannya? Kebanyakan anak-anak akan lupa tentang masa taman kanak-kanaknya begitu mereka beranjak dewasa. Tapi dalam hati Takao masih berharap kalau Shin-chan masih memiliki setidaknya segelintir ingatan tentang Takao.

Si om-om pedo itu pun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi jongkok di atas ayunan. Tidak ada gunanya menggalaui masa lalu.

"Om, ayunan sebelahnya kosong?"

'_Emangnya gue udah keliatan se-om-om itu ya?' _Takao memprotes dalam hati. Tapi Takao hanya menunduk dan mempersilakan orang itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Om orang sini?"

"Iya, dek," jawab Takao sekenanya. Apa sih ini orang di sebelahnya? Nanya-nanya kayak gitu. Orang baru ya kayaknya? "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mencari orang," kata si remaja (dari suaranya, Takao mengira-ngira kalau dia seorang remaja) itu, "Tapi aku agak samar dengan mukanya—ia seseorang yang kukenal waktu aku kecil."

"Kau tahu alamatnya? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Tanya Takao.

"Iya," si remaja itu pun kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Takao, "Ini alamatnya. Om tahu ini dimana?"

Mata Takao membelalak. Kenapa ia harus sekaget ini hanya karena maelihat alamat? Tapi pemirsa, sayangnya yang ditulis itu bukanlah sebuah alamat. Melainkan sebuah pesan yang berbunyi;

'_**Aku rindu.'**_

Takao serta merta menoleh pada orang asing yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Dan disanalah ia, si makhluk berkepala rumpput itu, sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang amat syahdu. Orang yang amat dia rindukan selama ini.

"Shin ... –chan?" Takao menggumam pelan, "Ini beneran Shin-chan?"

Si remaja hijau rumput itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar ... berubah."

"_Sensei_ sendiri tidak berubah, selain bertambah tua, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima dengan jujur.

"Shin-chan memang tidak berubah! Masih jahat!" ambek Takao sambil menggembungkan pipi, "Tapi Shin-chan tinggi sekali ya! Berapa tinggimu?"

"195 cm." Jawab Midorima pendek.

"Iiiiiihh tinggi banget! Dasar alien!" ejek Takao sambil nyubit-nyubit Midorima sampai risih. "Omong-omong kenapa Shin-chan kesini?"

"Aku mengunjungi Akashi selama liburan."

"Oh gitu ..." Takao hanya tersenyum tipis. Raut mukanya nampak kecewa. Ternyata bukan karena dia. Hahaha, geer banget sih.

"Tapi bukan cuma itu, nanodayo," Midorima menarik napas, menghembuskannya lagi. Pipinya sedikit memerah. "Aku juga ingin bertemu _sensei_."

"Kau tahu darimana aku sedang di Kyoto?"

"Akashi."

_Oke ... itu menjelaskan banyak hal._

"_Sensei_—ah, tidak. _Kazunari_." Takao bisa merasakan jantungnya berdesir hebat ketika bibir mantan muridnya membisikkan namanya dengan begitu merdu, "Aku ..."

"_**Apa aku masih ada kesempatan?**_**"**

Takao terkesiap. Ia ... _speechless. _Ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

Takao kemudian menitikkan air mata, "Tidak, Shin-chan," Takao mulai sesumbar, "Tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa, Shin-chan. Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku sebenarnya sayang sekali sama Shin-chan. Tapi ..."

"Tapi sebagai guru dan murid TK-nya?"

"—bukan. Sebagai seorang manusia pada orang yang dicintainya." Terang Takao. "Tapi kita tidak bisa. Aku ini sudah berumur, Shin-chan masih 15 tahun—masih SMA. Jalan Shin-chan masih panjang. Sementara aku—"

"Aku ingin mengoreksi sedikit perkataanmu."

"hah?"

"Aku memang 15 tahun, tapi aku sudah bukan SMA lagi."

"—hah?" Mulut Takao menganga sehingga lalat bisa konser di mulutnya. "Kok bisa?!"

"Aku akselerasi tiga kali. Sekarang aku sudah kuliah, jurusan kedokteran, di Universitas T."

_Akashi dan kerabat-kerabatnya memang mengerikan =_= Kupikir hanya seorang Akashi Seijuuro saja yang bisa akselerasi tiga kali dan kuliah di Universitas T dan tidak kelihatan seperti mayat hidup._

"Jadi tidak usah khawatir," Midorima mengenggam tangan Takao erat-erat. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

'_Kita setara.'_

"Tapi, tapi," Takao mulai mencari alasan, "tetap saja Shin-chan masih di bawah umur! Kalau aku bersama Shin-chan sama saja aku seperti penjahat pedofilia."

"_Sensei _takut?"

"—Ya." Aku Takao. Jujur, ia masih merasa takut jika membahas ini. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku."

"Tunggu?"

"Tunggu sampai aku cukup umur." tambah Midorima, "Selama itu, kuharap kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Lebih mengenal satu sama lain lebih da-dalam." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. "Ta-tapi bukannya aku pengen kenal kamu le-lebih dari ini ya! Ta-tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nanodayo."

'_Dasar _tsundere_.' _Batin Takao sambil cekikikan. "Berarti tidak apa-apa ya ..."

Takao kemudian menampar wajahnya keras, hingga pipinya berwarna merah (Midorima sampai kaget nyaris berteriak ketika Takao melakukan ini). Setelah itu, si pemilik rambut raven yang lebih tua mengulurkan tangannya, bonus sebuah senyuman hangat. "Kita mulai dari awal ya. Namaku Takao Kazunari."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Ih! Salah, Shin-chan! Harusnya kayak gini: _'Aku Mido_l_ima _C_hinta_l_ou, nanodayo."_

"A-aku bukan anak TK lagi, nanodayo!"

"—Ah iya iya maaf maaf." Ujar Takao. "Shin-chan 'kan sekarang sudah _besar _ ya ~"

"... Kau membuatnya terdengar amat _salah, _nanodayo."

"Nyahaha! Shin-chan ternyata punya sisi mesum juga seperti lelaki pada umumnya!"

"Di-diam, nanodayo! Jangan berbicara hal vulgar seperti itu!"

"Luthunaaaaa!"

Takao lalu menerjang Midorima hingga membuat yang bersangkutan jatuh berdetum ke tanah.

"Ah, ugh," Midorima mengaduh kesakitan sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang nyaris terjatuh, "Apa sih—"

"Shin-chan," panggil Takao (ah, betewe, sekarang ia duduk di atas Midorima. Dasar modus), "Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya."

Midorima terkesiap. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena malu mendapati mantan guru kesayangannya berada di atasnya. Dengan bibir bergetar, akhirnya ia membalas, "Mo-mohon bantuannya juga."

Orang bilang cinta pertama biasanya berakhir menyedihkan. Tapi tidak dengannya.

Ia yakin kalau ia akan hidup bersamanya dengan bahagia.

Dengan **_cinta_ _pertama_**nya,

Selamanya.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

A/N: Silakan tebak sendiri Universitas T itu _Todai _apa _Teikou_ ^w^)/ *penting sekali* Eh eniwei, gue tau ini jijik dan sinet abis, tapi ya... karena emang ini temanya udah sinet, sekalian aja hohoho.

Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain! Dan selamat menjalankan UAS bagi yang belum dan selamat remedial bagi yang sudah!


End file.
